


Or Maybe... Nothing At All

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Everyone loves seeing Misha in Jensen’s clothes. Especially Jensen…~





	Or Maybe... Nothing At All

Misha was sweating under the lights, but he kept his cool, wooing the crowd of fans with his charm and humor. He was on fire.

With only a few minutes left of his panel, Misha pulled a chair up to center stage and had a seat. He concluded his answer with a wink that drove the audience insane and Misha reveled in their roaring adoration.

As they died down a bit, he turned to the left and smiled at a small girl who stepped nervously up to the microphone.

“H-hi, Misha.”

Her shaking voice was adorable, and Misha leaned towards her to help ease her nerves. “Hello.”

She smiled back and took a deep breath. “So, my question is…um…isn’t that Jensen’s shirt?”

Misha’s shoulders shook as a laugh tore through him. He should be tired of the question by now, but he was endlessly amused by the fandom and their saucy theories.

“Uh, yes,” he answered mid-laugh, crossing his arms and leaning back. “It is. Do you like it?”

The girl nodded vigorously. “Yes! Looks good on you.”

Misha looked down at the dark blue button up with tiny gray flecks and grinned. “I think I’m pulling it off.”

“It’s a good shirt,” she went on.

“Who wore it best,” he asked with a grin. “Me or Jensen?” He stood up quickly and twirled, showing off the goods.

“Jensen.”

The answer rocked the crowd and Misha growled at the girl, feigning anger while he laughed inside.

“That’s so rude!” He gasped comedically. “I look amazing!”

The girl tried to apologize but Misha laughed her off.

“But, yeah, you’re right. The thing is,” he said as the crowd calmed, “I wasn’t going to wear this today, but I spilled tea all over the one I wanted to wear at breakfast and…it was a mess. But anyway, I think I’m rocking this pretty hard…”

  
Jensen was leaning against the wall in the service corridor, his arms and ankles crossed, eyes cast downward as he listened to the fans scream. A smirk of devilish intent tugged at his lips as the band played Misha off stage, knowing he’d be passing by in a few short moments.

They didn’t have a ton of time today, as they were already running behind schedule, so he’d have to be quick.

When the door at the far end of the hall opened, Jensen looked up, lifting his chin only slightly, trying to appear uninterested.

“Nice panel,” he offered as Misha came closer, following his Creation handler.

“Thanks.” Misha smiled widely, wondering what the hell Jensen was doing waiting in the hall. When he came up beside him, Misha got his answer.

“Nice…shirt.” Jensen reached out as Misha passed and brushed his fingers against the back of Misha’s hand.

Blue eyes turned back in curious wonder. “What…”

Jensen’s fingers curled around his wrist and gave a firm tug. An slight eyebrow raise and a nod to the left hinted at his plan, and Misha’s stomach tightened in anticipation.

“Uh, Cindy,” Misha called forward to his handler, “I’ll just be a moment.”

image  
The door slammed shut, washing them in darkness. Jensen spun around as soon as the latch clicked and fell forward, pinning Misha to the door.

A gasp filled the dark, quickly swallowed down by Jensen’s perfect lips.

“Wow…what are you doing?” Misha breathed as Jensen’s kiss snaked down his thick throat, his blood beginning to boil with lust.

Jensen licked the shell of his ear. “Love it when you wear my clothes.” His whisper was deep and sent a shiver down Misha’s spine.

Misha let out a moan as Jensen’s thigh gently pushed between his legs. “I…you gave it to me,” he managed to say around the arousal tightening in his throat.

“I know.”

There was no playfulness in Jensen’s voice, only desire, and the hard undertone made Misha weak. His eyes rolled back as Jensen sucked hard on his collarbone, hiding the mark just below the collar of his shirt.

“You should wear my clothes all the time,” he went on, distracting Misha with kisses as his hand fell slowly down between their bodies. “Or maybe…nothing at all.” His palm pressed up against Misha’s crotch and pulled a gasping breath from his lungs.

Misha’s head fell back against the door as every drop of blood rushed to meet Jensen’s warm hand. “Fuck…”

“Oh, not just yet,” Jensen teased. “Besides, you gotta get back out there. Everyone’s waiting for you.” Despite his words, Jensen had no intention of letting him go just yet. As Misha floated, Jensen popped the button on his jeans and slid the zipper down.

“I… fuck, Jen… “

“So articulate,” Jensen laughed as he pulled Misha’s cock free, skirting the bright orange cotton shorts.

Misha chuckled faintly, his head rolling to the side, lips on the hunt for Jensen’s mouth. “I guess you knock the words out of me.”

Jensen bit his lip and hummed in agreement as his fist curled around Misha’s swollen cock. “I like it when you’re like this, all dumb and desperate for me.”

Misha sucked in a deep breath and shivered, his knees buckling as Jensen jerked him off. He took hold of Jensen’s shoulders to steady himself, struggling to keep afloat, but the pleasure was building, knocking him over slowly. “Please…”

“Please?” Jensen laughed by his ear. “Please…what?”

Misha’s lip was trembling, his stomach twitching. “I…”

Jensen quickened his pace and softened his tone, scattering his hot breath across Misha’s lips. “Come on, Sweetness, tell me what you want.”

“I…” Misha bit his lip to hide a loud moan, conscious of the thin door he was pinned to and the active hallway behind him.

“Tell me.”

“Fuck. Make me cum, Jensen, please.”

Jensen smirked devilishly and pulled his hand away. He placed a quick kiss to the corner of Misha’s mouth and backed away. “Nope. Maybe tonight.”

Misha gasped in shock, his muscles quaking, mind reeling. “Wh-what! Come on!”

Blue eyes looked up in pained desperation, but Jensen was unaffected. He licked his lips and shrugged.

“Why!” Misha begged, stepping away from the door as Jensen spun away, trying to catch his eye. “Jensen…”

He turned the knob before Misha could even process the denial. Jensen stepped through the door and paused, looking back over his shoulder before disappearing into the hallway. “Have fun at your ops.”

With a wink, Jensen was gone, leaving Misha dazed and lightheaded, but still looking amazing in Jensen’s old shirt.


End file.
